kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Li Shang
Li Shang is a character from Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. He is the captain of the Chinese Imperial Army of The Land of Dragons sent out to defeat Shan Yu, as well as the love interest of Mulan. Personality Li Shang is the highly capable captain of the Chinese army. Being a captain he tends to have an "all work no play" demeanor, followed by being very adamant and dedicated to his cause. He is often found putting duty before his feelings. Despite his harsh exterior, Shang is relatively kind, as seen in kicking Mulan out of the army instead of killing her. Physical Appearance Li Shang has a muscular build and is protected by Chinese armor. The armor is predominantly black, as are his shoes, legs guards, and gauntlets. Shang wears a white shirt and grey pants under the armor, the former of which reaches his knees. His armor seems to leave his elbows and most of his thighs exposed. His jet-black hair is tied back into a topknot with red cloth; he also wears a billowing red cape. Shang's sword sheath is tied to the left side of what seems to be another, grey piece of armor that covers his abdomen. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Li Shang makes his first appearance in the third game as captain of the Chinese army to protect the The Land of Dragons from falling into the hands of Shan Yu. He initially disliked Ping (who is Mulan in disguise) because of "his" vast shortcomings in terms of fighting, but learned to trust "him" after "he" caused a mountain of snow to fall down on Shan Yu and his army. However, Mushu accidentally lets the truth slip and Shang realizes that Ping is actually a woman named Mulan. Though she was supposed to be sentenced to death, he spared her life stating that his debt is repaid (due to the fact that she saved his life only minutes before she was exposed). When it turns out that Shan Yu is alive and heading for the Imperial City, Mulan tries to warn him, but he refuses to listen until he sees the truth for himself. He then rescues The Emperor and thanks Mulan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy for their help in protecting their country and ultimately defeating Shan Yu. Second Visit Upon Sora's second visit, a black hooded man (who is actually Riku) had visited the Emperor and easily defeated the Captain. After Mulan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeat the Storm Rider Heartless, Mulan becomes Shang's partner in protecting their world and their Emperor, much to their pleasure. During the end credits, Shang is seen sharing a romantic moment with Mulan, until the three soldiers, Chien Po, Yao, and Ling reveal that they are spying on them and ruin it. Origin Li Shang made his first appearance in Disney's 1998 animated feature ''Mulan. He is chosen by the General to train the new recruits, while the General himself takes the veteran warriors to the front lines to battle Shan Yu. Shang's first job as Captain is to break up a fight between "Ping", Yao, and Ling. He is shown to take his job very seriously as he wants to prove to the Emperor's adviser that he can handle the position of Captain. When he finds out "Ping" is a woman he kicks her out of the army instead of killing her, because he still has some respect for her and she saved his life during Shan Yu's attack at the mountain. Although he seemed very angry when he was dealing with Mulan being a woman, Shang was later shown helping Mulan with her plan to defeat Shan Yu at the Imperial Palace. Together they killed Shan Yu and after revealed their love to each other. Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix fr:Capitaine Li Shang